Users of mobile phones often maintain a store of contacts on their device for use with the phone. Users may have use for the information stored in these contacts outside of the mobile phone. However, they may find the process of transcribing the contacts to be inconvenient, and would thus be served by a more streamlined process. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.